Marisa Mitchell
Marisa Mitchell is the second born child of Paige & Henry Mitchell and is their eldest daughter. Loud & sarcastic, she is the younger sister of Dale Mitchell and the eldest sister of Grace. She shares her Mother's passion for music and has already acquired an impressive vinyl collection. Full Name Marisa Helen Mitchell Date Of Birth 2006 Family Parents Mother: Paige Matthews Father: Henry Mitchell Siblings Dale Mitchell, Grace Mitchell (Twin) Boyfriends/Husband Alex Miller Past Life Louisa Williams Whitelighter Charges Fear(s) Life Childhood Marisa had a relatively normal childhood. Like most of the other members of her family, Marisa attended both Mortal & Magical Schools. Her Mother and Aunts had come to the agreement that Marisa and the other members of the Warren Coven would begin to learn their craft whenever they decided to, instead of pressuring them to master their Magic early in life or restricting them from using harmless Magic. Growing up, Marisa was generally a laid back person. She enjoyed spending time with her twin sister and kept a close bond with her cousins Melinda, Parker & Peyton. The five cousins were always together and were very similar to each other as well as close in age, which made it easy for them to bond with each other. During their familial get-togethers at their aunt Piper's house, which was often, the five of them could often be found playing in the back yard, inside of the tree house that her Father built for them. Teenage Years As Marisa grew older, her rebellious persona slowly but surely began to take over and she often got into arguments with her Mother. This being said, she often hung out with people outside of the family and even began to embrace her magical heritage more. In mortal school, she would tend to do a lot of skipping classes & other rebellious stuff like drinking, she was infact a lot like her mother at that age. At school, she seemed to be very troubled and use to get into a lot of trouble too. Marisa was the complete oposite to her twin sister as Grace was always more behaved and cared more about her future than Marisa did, this then let to the two girls growing apart as they were very different. In magic school, it was a different case for Marisa as she cared a lot about magic & enjoyed using it and learned more about it. Although still got into some bother at magic school like taking magic into her own hands and using it for peraonal gain, she was good at what she did and was always learning at magic school. As in the future magic school turned neutural for any good magical being wanting to learn more about there magic. This gave Marisa a whole range of new friends like mermaids, vampires etc. One she took a huge interest in was Alex Miller, a half witch, half demon. He grow up in an adopted family and raised good despite where he actually came from. He had a close bond with Marisa as the two began having a flirtashes love/hate friendship but much to her disapointment soon discovered he had began dating her younger sister, Grace, bringing a more stronger hate toward each other as they both fought for his love. The Hexed Ones/The Power of Nine The Hexed Ones are cousins of nine witches who descend from the Warren line of witches. They are the offspring of the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth (The Charmed Ones). They are dedicated to protecting innocents and ridding the world of evil. Each Hexed One has one specific power inherited from their ancestor, Melinda Warren; one has the power to move things with her mind, one can freeze time, and one can see into the past, present, and future and they have many others of their parents and other Warren powers. The magical bond between these cousins is known as The Power of Nine, and is said to be the second strongest form of magic in the world. It is represented by the ancient symbol called the Pentagram. Powers Whitelighter Powers: *Orbing: The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. (2006) *Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. (2007) *Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. (2025) *Healing: The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. (2011) *Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. (2017) *Thermokinesis: The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. (2012) *Mind Manipulation: The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. (2020) *Sensing: The ability to locate and find their charges. (2026) *Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. (2018) *High Resistance: The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. (2006) *Regeneration: The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. (2006) *Immortality: The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. (2006) *Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of their charges. (2018) Witch Powers: * Molecular Immobilization-, more commonly referred to as freezing, is the ability to slow down molecules to the point where they move so slowly that objects and people appear completely motionless.(2006) * Telekinetic Orbing -is the ability to move or teleport objects from one location to another through use of orbs.(2007) * Orb Shield -is the ability to create a sphere or barrier out of orbs in order to defend oneself or others or contain something.(2006) * Remote Orbing -is the ability to orb other people from one place to another without establishing physical contact.(2007) * Hydrokinesis-, also known as Aquakinesis, is the ability to create and manipulate water itself. This power can be used to bend water to one's will, allowing them to create water balls and use them to encase people in columns of water and drown them.(2010) * Geokinesis- is a rare elemental magical power allowing the users to control and/or manipulate all forms of earth, such as sand, minerals and rocks.(2022) * Pyrokinesis- is the elemental power to create and/or control fire with the will of one's mind.(2013) * Telepathy- is the ability to read and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. An individual with this power is known as a Telepath.(2006) * Precognation is the ability to see and experience events from the future. (Marisa's Visions) (2016) * Mind Manipulation is the ability to manipulate the minds of other beings through various means. Users of this power can use it to bend the wills of others, erase memories or trap them in illusionary worlds in their minds to name a few.(2020) * Necrokinesis is the ability to cause instant death without apparent cause.(small & Basic:2023 & developed:2025) * Projection is a power that allows its possessor to manipulate reality. (2007) Powers accessed by Projection; *Astral Projection: The ability to project the consciousness elsewhere. (2014) *Augmentation: The ability to augment other powers.(2017) *Body Insertion : The ability to completely transfer another person into someone else's head/mind.(2016) *Energy Waves : The ability to create destructive waves of pure energy which can destroy anything in its path.(2020) *Life Draining: The ability to drain the life from beings and plants.(2007) *Nature Enhancement: The ability to enhance, restore and rejuvenate plant life.(2007) *Power Negation: The ability to negate the powers of others.(2009) *Power Swapping: The ability to switch the powers of other beings.(2022) *Shrinking: The ability to reduce the size of objects and beings.(2007) *Soul Absorption: The ability to absorb the soul of the dead.(2027) *Summoning: The ability to call forth beings from other locations or planes.(2022) *Thought Projection: The ability to bring inanimate objects and beings to life.(2008) *Time Travel: The ability to travel through time.(2015) *Transformation: The ability to change one thing into another.(2008) *Technopathy: The ability to control technology with one's mind.(2013) *Voice Manipulation: The ability to manipulate one's voice.(2019) *Teleportation Manipulation: The abilty to manipulate other beings' teleportation power.(2009) Sun and Moon Pendants Two pendants one of the sun and one of the moon. These pendants contain and possess great and powerful power. These pendants were made by a great magic for the coming of two twins from a powerful line of witches (Marisa and Grace). Due to Marisa and Grace's element powers and the fact that they are twins is what made them destined to the powers of the pendants. While wearing the pendants the twins can control the power it possesses. Pictures of Marisa Mitchell 8x22-PaigeChildren.jpg|Paige, Dale, Marisa and Grace Elena-nad-Katherine-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-22962584-500-294.jpg|Marisa & her twin sister Grace File:2016-05-01_16.53.37.png|Marisa & Dale Katherine-Elena-Close-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-22795201-500-333.jpg|Marisa & Grace Katherine_photo.jpg|Marisa using her Telekinesis Orbing power File:Untibssb.png|Marisa freezing a demon to save Grace File:2016-07-24_23.58.45.png|Marisa astral projecting to Alex katherine_and_elena_from_tvd_by_zoeyactress-d3km65u.png|Marisa & Grace Charmed-Pretty-Little-Liars-image-charmed-and-pretty-little-liars-36151960-500-381.jpg|Marisa & her Mother Paige PhoebePyrokinesis.jpg|Marisa using her Pyrokinesis Power The-Halliwell-s-manor-piper-halliwell-8508715-400-300.jpg|Dale, Grace & Marisa in the Attic Katherine-katherine-pierce-18626972-854-717.jpg|Marisa orbing way Vampire_Diaries_CastALO-093185.jpg|Dale, Grace, Chris & Marisa tumblr_mjb3wpF2TY1ruuf7do1_500.png|Marisa & Melinda tumblr_mcrj8er5kK1rn9nbeo1_500.png|Marisa & Peyton tumblr_m6cf5yHK6n1rzr5k7o1_500.jpg|Peyton, Melinda & Marisa ywyyw.jpg|Marisa using her Hydrokinesis Power next to Dale 2014-11-11 00.31.56.jpg|Marisa when she got turned into a vampire Ian-Nina-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26242991-1024-768.jpg|Marisa and Alex at their Magic School Prom untihbvv.png|Marisa wearing her Sun Pendant 2015-08-14 20.11.14.png 2015-08-14 20.11.37.png Category:Warren Witch Category:Whitelighter Category:Whitelighter-Witch Category:Telekinesis Orbing Category:Orbing Category:Orb Shield Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Projection Category:Astral Projection Category:Necrokinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Healing Category:Mind Manipulation Category:Glamouring Category:Precognation Category:Time Travel Category:Photokinesis